Eternal Love
by LesEnfantsPleurent
Summary: Life. Sometimes,it can create wonderful things, It can be the best feeling in the world, But life can also destroy you, It can you tear apart,make you wish you don't exist, Life is a balanced mixture of both, But one thing life is for sure, It's worth while. Where a couple dies and wakes up in the middle of WWII in the X-men universe.


Life isn't always ,it can create wonderful things

 _(She remembers running around as soon as the sun showed at the horizon and jumping around on a patch of warm grass,her toes reaching out and pressing against the soft sensation of grass in the raised her head to look at the beautiful colors illuminating the sky and she twirls on herself,her arms raising above her before she finishes her graceful fall on the grass,surrounded by flowers of different sizes and shapes,all smelling wonderful. )_

It can be the best feeling in the world

 _(He walks on the stage,hands trembling with terror,doing his best to stabilize the guitar in his looks up to see the old man's white eyebrow shoot up in a silent question as he ticked his pencil,sitting comfortably at his takes a deep breath,does his best to slow his heart beat and closes his then move his hand against the instrument's strings ,making a soon gets lost in the rhythm and only realize that he finishes when he hears opens his eyes to see the public clapping and the old man nodding, did it.)_

But life can also destroy you

 _(She rushes away as the police arrives at the runs as fast as she can,turning right and left throughout the small streets and the numerous tourists in the streets of Paris,knowing that the police was right behind straightens her hold on the small package as she turned an other tight soon stumbles across a wall and in a last attempt of escape,she jumps to hands grabs the edge and she pulls herself up before letting herself fall at the other side,starting running yet soon stumbles across one of her old hideouts,an old plank easy to move and hide behind,and hides herself .As she calms herself,she opens the small eyes widen when she realize that the inside content fell out when she crossed the eyes tear won't be eating this week,either.)_

It can you tear apart,make you wish you didn't exist

 _(He waits in the waiting room in the hospital,his hand in his father's,waiting for his mother to come what appeared to be forever,a young 20 year old red-headed nurse comes out with a clip dad gets up and looks at the nurse nurse glances at him before looking back at his father and shakes his father's face falls and drops to his knees,hands falling to the ground,hitting it hard as if it could change what has young boy looks up to the nurse in a silent question_  
 _"Your mom"The nurse swallows hard before continuing"Your mom,is in a better place now,kid"And with that,his world fell apart.)_

Life is a balanced mixture of both

 _(She smiles and laughs as she twirls the little kid,watches him laugh and giggle,before taking him in an other dance trough a simple waltz, imaging their rag tag clothes as classy gowns and suits and the empty streets sound for classy twirl a final time and finish in an elegant bow._  
 _"You,good sir"She says to the younger"Will one day make a lady very pleased with your excellent dancing skill"He blushes scarlet._

 _An hour later,she watches the kid's corpse lay on the ground next to his younger sister's,their blood staining the concrete as she cradles what is left of their life,her tears mixing with the police officer grunts,picks up a small bag of stolen jewelry and leaves,making sure to slam the door hard and leave her alone.)_

But one thing life is for sure

 _(He laughs as his friend runs around the pool,trying to hook up with rejected ,his friend sees him laughing and sneaks over to him and pushes him ,He falls in the freezing he surfaced,he shot a dirty look at his friend who smirks before getting pulled along._

 _He runs to his house after getting the phone storms through the halls,phone still on his soon enters the father has his hands in his mid aged man turns to look to his youngest make eye contact and the teen,still in his swim shorts goes upstairs in his brothers room,which was currently brother ran away.)_

It's worth while.

 _(She looks into his eyes and notices the deep blue they smirk and clinks her drink to his,letting him now that the night is far from over._

 _He yawns and stretches his arm behind her neck,letting it rest slyly over her feels her shift to angle her back on his ._

 _She sits in the living room,and a few moments,her life could change unconsciously lays her hand on her stomach,where a new life could rubs with her thumb and hums timer on her phone soon rings and she turns over the small white device and quickly notices the two plus positive 's pregnant._

 _He enters the store and goes straight to the looks them over and sights,none are good enough for her.A clerk clears her throat and points toward the perfect eyes light up and he takes it,thanks the clerk and pays for hurries home fiddling with the 's going to propose to her tonight.)_


End file.
